The Love For Another
by YaoiLovingPrincess
Summary: Damon and Stefan spend a little quality time together. Smut! No Plot.


**Pure smut, no plot what so ever. If you are offended by the thought of man!sex this is not for you. R&R please, flames are welcomed as well. Love U Much3**

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

Damon's warm breathe caressed the back of my neck, the sweet scent of vanilla and honey wafted up to my nose, intoxicating me. His hands run up and down my bare sides and his hard cock pressed into the crevice of my ass, coating it in a fine sheen of sweat and precum. His lips and tongue trace the outer shell of my ear and gently nibbles on the lobe; his tongue slowly licks the inside of my ear. I feel a shiver run down my spine as Damon's right hand slowly, agonizingly, caresses my cock. He strokes my hard member from root to tip and dips his thumb nail into the tiny slit at the top, making me cry out his name. His other hand reaches down to cup and fondle my balls all the while his mouth never leaves my ear. He strokes and caress until I feel like I'm on the verge of exploding, but he pulls his hands away and gently turns me around to face him. Now his warm sweet breath is in my face and I can see clearly the dark lust in his eyes.

"Stefan" he says. Not entirely a question but not a true statement, and I know what he was asking for. I smile up at him and bury my face in the crock of his neck, licking the delicious vein on the side of it. I suck and bite on this strong jaw and am rewarded with a desperate moan. "Stefan" he whispers again, and this time I waste no time with teasing. I take his hand and lead him over to the couch, and push him down. I take the time to straddle him, making a big show of parting and raising my legs to sit on him. His hands automatically reach for my ass, and he gropes and spreads the cheeks. His honeyed tongue makes its way into my mouth, licking and playing with my own. I pull back a little and lick at his lips, silently asking for his tongue. Damon's tongue slips out and I gladly suck on it. He pulls away from me and bring his fingers up to my mouth to suck on. I take his digits into my mouth and run my tongue along the pads of his fingers, sucking his fingers like I would his cock. Finally deciding that his fingers were wet enough, he replaces them with his mouth again. His lips gently brush against mine and I embed my fingers into his dark raven locks. I feel his fingers trace the outline of my puckered hole, and I suck in a deep breath when his finger slips in easily up to the second knuckle. I moan deeply in the back of my throat, and I hear his answering purr of approval. His finger slides further inside of me and starts to thrust in and out in a delicate rhythm. He quickly adds another finger to the first as I begin to rock back on the two inside me. He scissors them roughly picking up the speed as I vigorously ride them, getting closer and closer to climax. He adds a third finger along with the first two and he continues to torment my sweet spot until stars begin to burst in front of my eyes. as much as I love the feel of his fingers inside me, I am ready for the real thing, and I told him just that. His hearty laugh echoed in the otherwise silent room, but he got the message loud and clear. In no time, he had replaced his fingers with something much bigger and thicker. he eased his way in, reluctant to hurt me but i had had enough of the gentleness that I have grown accustomed to and fond of from Damon. I grip him by his shoulders and positioned myself above his waiting cock, and slammed down, shoving his meaty flesh all the way inside. He throws his head back and moans. I watch his face as i ride him for all I was worth. watching the variety of expression cross his beautiful face. He grabs my hips and angles my body in a position that allows him to strike my sweet spot on every thrust. I close my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. He lowers his head and sucks a bruises onto my neck, but he slight pain only amplifies the pleasure. his cock swells inside of me and i can feel the pulsing of every vein. He is close, and so am I. I ride his hard cock, faster and faster, squeezing my muscles around him on every upward thrust. This seems to do the trick because Damon's his flew back and he let out a loud cry and gripped my ass hard, no doubt leaving hand prints. The feel of his come erupting inside me, coating my walls, was enough to send me over the edge with sharp shoot of his name. Coming down from our high, I feel Damon cock slip out of my used hole. His hands caressed my back as he planted soft butterfly kisses to my face. I love the moments like this after we just make love, the lethargic feeling rolling through our bodies. But today, I can't stay and bask with him, no matter how much I want to.

"Damon, we have to stop this, I'm with Elena." I say, more as a way of convincing myself then telling him the truth. Looking up at me as I began to get dressed, Damon only smirked.

"I know, but you will always come back. And I will always be here. You're just a little bit slow on what is best for you. And for me." he retorted, smirk still in place on his gorgeous face.

As I make my way out of the house and over to Elena's for our date, I can't help but admit that Damon was right. I would come back. I do every time.

**A/N: Well what do you think?Tell me tell me tell me. This is only my second fic ever so I have no real idea wtf I'm doing. I just sort of winged it, but I do love Stefan and Damon pairings, there are too few though, but I plan on changing that. Be an advocate for Stamon. Perverts unit! Thanks for reading. R&R please.**


End file.
